The Lightning American's Daughter
by StephieBear
Summary: Lt. Surge from Johto let his daughter go to Sinnoh for her Pokemon journey. While she's there, she meets up with an old friend. What craziness will come of it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Tini, front and center!"

A brilliantly blue Dragonair emerged from his pokeball and landed in front of his master. He watched her carefully, wondering what challenge she was going to present him with. She placed her hands on her hips and lightly smiled at him.

"Tini, why do you always look at me like that?"

The Dragonair just gave her a skeptical look. She sighed and grabbed another pokeball off her belt.

"Kabu, front and center!"

A Kabutops landed in front of her and swung his bladed arms. She eyed her Kabutops very proudly. She sharpened his blades everyday. She had gotten her Kabutops when he was still a Kabuto. He had just been a fossil when she got him, and now he was one of her strongest Pokemon. One of the pokeballs on her belt glowed and a steel bird flew out.

"Skarmie! What was that about?!"

The Skarmory landed and fluttered her wings a little. It was obvious that the Skarmory loved to mess with her owner. The young girl sighed and decided to let her other Pokemon out. She grabbed two more pokeballs and threw them in the air.

"Omy, Epiphany, front and center!"

An Omastar and a Togekiss appeared and looked around. Togekiss immediately went to the violet egg that rested in her master's arms and sniffed it. Togekiss had an uncanny ability to tell when an egg was going to hatch.

"How much longer, Epiphany?"

Togekiss smiled and flew around.

"I'm guessing that means the egg will hatch soon?"

Togekiss nodded and flew over to Dragonair. The two began playing together. Omastar and Kabu went over to the water and started swimming. Skarmory flew over to the girl and nudged the egg.

"Careful, Skarmie. I know you can't wait to find out what's in the egg, but it shouldn't be that long now."

Skarmory nodded and flew over to Togekiss and Dragonair. The girl slumped down in front of a tree and set the egg down beside her. She closed her eyes let the sounds of her Pokemon playing make her fall asleep.

Not too far from where the girl was resting, a boy with purple hair was walking down a path. His eyes surveyed the area, always searching for wild Pokemon. He heard the sounds of Pokemon and walked toward the source. He saw a Dragonair, Kabutops, Togekiss, Skarmory, and an Omastar. Once the Kabutops saw him, it rushed over to a girl resting under a tree. The Kabutops flashed its arms and glared threateningly at him. All of the other Pokemon looked over and the Skarmory flew over in front of the boy. He backed up in alarm and the Togekiss flew over to its owner. The girl woke up when the Togekiss nudged her and she looked around.

"Kabu, what are you doing?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly when he heard her voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he heard it. He saw her look around, pale blond hair swishing with every movement of her head. Her eyes rested on him and she smiled.

"Skarmie, get away from him. Kabu, go play with Omy. Everyone, continue with whatever you were doing."

She stood up and grabbed the violet egg resting next to her. She walked over to him with the smile still on her lips.

"Hey there."

The boy simply nodded and looked at all her Pokemon. He could feel the girl's eyes on him, examining his features.

"My name's Lotus. And, what's your name?"

When he looked at her, he felt as though she already knew what his name was. It puzzled him. She seemed so familiar, but he didn't know why.

"Paul."

Her smile grew and she hugged him. He stumbled a bit at the sudden embrace.

"I knew it was you! I just knew it!"

He moved away from her and her smile fell a bit.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

He shook his head and her smile fell more.

"Do you remember in the Johto Region, when you battled Lt. Surge?"

He nodded, recalling the tough battle.

"Do you remember his daughter?"

He searched through his memories and remembered a young girl, about his age, with pale blond hair and deep blue eyes. He also remembered a Togepi in her arms. He remembered spending time with her after he beat Lt. Surge.

"That was me! I'm Surge's daughter!"

"Really?"

She nodded and hugged him again. This time, he returned her hug after slight hesitation.

"I don't remember you having all these Pokemon. Didn't you just have that Togepi?"

Lotus nodded and motioned for her Togekiss to fly over.

"Togepi evolved into Togekiss not too long after I got here. I also got Kabu, Omy, and Tini."

"When did you get the Skarmory?"

"I got Skarmie…in the Hoenn region I think."

As Paul watched her tell the tale of her encounter with Skarmory, he remembered the small girl with a Togepi in her arms. He remembered her infectious laughter and her beautiful smile. He couldn't, however, remember why he left her in Vermilion. He felt himself falling for her every moment they spent together, but he never remembered why he left. The last memory of him and her together was when he turned his back on her tear-streaked face as he left Vermilion.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul and Lotus rested under a tree. The two were enjoying the shade that the tree provided. It was a hot day, and all of Lotus's Pokemon were playing by the water.

"Paul, why don't you let your Pokemon out to play?"

Paul was about to refuse, but he saw Lotus's deep blue eyes staring into his own, and he knew he couldn't refuse. He sighed and let his Pokemon out. All of them rushed over to play with Lotus's five Pokemon.

Lotus grabbed the violet egg off the ground and held it tightly. Epiphany flew over and nudged the egg with her nose. She smiled and flew in circles.

"What does that mean, Epiphany?"

The egg in Lotus's arms began glowing and Lotus sat it on the ground. She rushed to her bag and grabbed a blanket. Cracks began appearing all over the egg and Lotus picked it up with the blanket. When the egg finally broke apart, Lotus pushed away the pieces to reveal a baby Venonat. The baby girl Venonat looked up at Lotus with loving eyes.

"She's so cute!"

Paul walked over and took a look at the Venonat.

"Hey, there's something weird about her."

"There's nothing weird about this adorable baby Venonat!"

"No, I mean, her eyes are blue and she's a light purple."

Lotus took a closer look and realized that Paul was right.

"Oh, wow. That just makes her even cuter!"

Lotus gently hugged the Venonat while she tried to come up with a good name for her.

"How about…Vena?"

"For what?" Paul asked.

"For her name, Paul! Geez, get with the program!"

Vena wiggled and smiled at her new name. She tried jumping out of Lotus's arms, but Lotus tightened her grip a bit.

"Vena, I don't want you to hurt yourself, so I'm gonna carry you. Okay?"

Vena nodded and cuddled close to Lotus.

"Come on, Paul. I need to call my dad and tell him the egg hatched. Where's the nearest town?"

"Solaceon is just over that hill."

Lotus nodded and returned all of her Pokemon, except Vena. Paul did the same and began leading the way to Solaceon.

At the Pokemon Center, Lotus went directly to the phone. She dialed her father's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

Her father's face appeared on the screen and Lotus smiled.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"_Lotus! Good to hear from you! How are things?"_

"Everything's fine, Daddy. How's Raichu?"

As if answering her question, Raichu popped up on the screen, looking sad.

"_Rai…Raichu…"_

"_He's been depressed since you left. It's hard to get him to battle. I'm still winning, of course, but it's been tough without my man helping me out."_

Lotus frowned at the news, but her face brightened quickly when she felt Vena wiggling in her arms.

"Daddy, do you remember that egg I told you about?"

"_Yes, I remember. Why?"_

"It hatched just a few minutes ago!"

Lotus held Vena in front of the screen. Her father gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"_What's up with its eyes? Why're they blue? And why's the Venonat a lighter purple than usual?"_

"I'm not sure, but I think it makes her even cuter. Her name's Vena."

"_Rai! Rai Raichu!"_

"_I think Raichu wants to meet Vena. And he wants to see you again, for real. Maybe you should come by for a visit."_

"I'll think about it, Daddy. I still have some more badges to get, though. Plus, I'm traveling with Paul now."

Lotus motioned for Paul to come over. He waved slightly at Lt. Surge.

"Do you remember Paul, Daddy?"

"_Of course I remember him! I always remember the ones that put up a good fight! It's rare that someone beats me on their first try, and that kid did it pretty quick, too. I was impressed by him. It's good to know you're traveling with someone so strong."_

"Daddy! I'm strong, too!"

"_I know you are, Lotus, but I worry. After all, you're my daughter."_

"I know. I have to go, Daddy. Bye!"

"_Bye, Lotus."_

"_Rai!"_

Lotus hung up and turned just in time to see three people walk into the Pokemon Center. She jumped up from her chair and rushed over. Vena was wiggling and cooing in her arms.

"Aren't you Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"I knew it was you!"

"You know me?"

"Yeah, I watched you battle my dad's Raichu with your Pikachu in the Kanto region (I just now realized that Surge was in Kanto)."

Ash looked confused, so Lotus turned to the other boy there.

"Brock, you have to remember me. You were at the battle. I challenged you later with my Togepi."

"Lotus!" the two yelled at once.

Both hugged her, making sure to be careful of the baby Venonat in her arms.

"It's so good to see you guys again!"

"You, too, Lotus. By the way, this is Dawn."

"Nice to meet you, Dawn. I'm Lotus."

"You, too, Lotus."

Dawn looked down at Vena and squealed.

"That Venonat is so cute! And the blue eyes make her even cuter!"

"I know! I love her eyes! Her name is Vena."

"She's adorable!"

While Dawn and Lotus both talked about how cute Vena was, Ash and Brock were remembering when they first met Lotus.

**~Flashback~**

_Ash was standing at one end of the field, ready to battle Lt. Surge._

"_Hi!"_

_A girl his age with pale blond hair and deep blue eyes walked over. She held a Togepi in her arms and had a smile on her face._

"_Hey. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."_

"_I'm Lotus. Are you here to challenge my dad?"_

"_Surge is your dad?"_

_Lotus nodded and her Togepi began wiggling in her arms. She set the Togepi on the ground and it waddled away._

"_Be careful, Epiphany! By the way, you should know that my dad is tough. Have you seen the Pokemon Center? It's full of his challengers. He's rough, and so is his Raichu. Be careful."_

_Lotus's eyes landed on the Pikachu that rested on Ash's shoulder._

"_Your Pikachu is so cute!"_

_Pikachu blushed and rubbed the back of its head._

"_Pika Pi…" _

_Epiphany walked back over and pulled on Lotus's leg. Lotus picked her back up and held her tight._

"_Trust me, you better have a good strategy."_

_Lotus walked over to where Brock was sitting with a girl that had orange hair. She sat next to Brock and set Epiphany down in her lap._

"_Hi."_

_Lotus turned and saw Brock talking to her._

"_Hey. You're Brock, leader of the Pewter City Gym, right?"_

_Brock nodded._

"_Why are you here? Why aren't you in Pewter?"_

"_I got someone to take over the gym for me. I'm traveling with Ash and Misty."_

"_Misty?"_

"_That's me!"_

_Lotus looked around Brock and saw Misty smiling at her._

"_Nice to meet the two of you. I'm Lotus."_

"_Are you here challenging Lt. Surge, too?" Misty asked._

"_No, I'm his daughter. I watch all of his battles."_

"_You're his daughter?!"_

"_Yeah! This is my Togepi, Epiphany."_

"_She's so cute!" Misty squealed._

"_Hey! Quiet over there!"_

_Lotus turned and glared at her dad._

"_Shush up, Daddy! I'm trying to talk to Misty!"_

"_Lotus, front and center."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Lotus walked over to her father with Epiphany still in her arms._

"_Lotus, when I have a challenger, I don't want that kind of disrespect. My soldiers don't talk to me that way. Understood?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good girl. Now, go sit with the other two."_

_Lotus nodded and went back to Misty and Brock. She took her seat by Brock and set Epiphany on the floor._

_As the battle between Ash and Lt. Surge went on, Epiphany wandered on to the field. Lotus grabbed her before she could get hit by the monster electric attack that her father sent at Ash's Pikachu. The Pikachu fell to the ground, overpowered by the Raichu._

_Ash grabbed his Pikachu and rushed to the Pokemon Center. Lotus went with him, along with Brock and Misty. She sat by him in the Pokemon Center while they waited for Pikachu._

"_Don't worry, Ash. Raichu's never hurt any Pokemon too bad. He has too big of a conscience. Believe it or not, Raichu hates hurting other Pokemon. It's kinda weird that my father caught and evolved it, but, oh well."_

_Lotus left the Pokemon Center with Epiphany in her arms. As Ash stared after her, he couldn't wait for his next battle, so he could see her again._

**~End Flashback~**


End file.
